Takahiro Uchiha
A young boy with an ever burning Will of Fire. A Clan Lord far before he is ready. Only time will tell how he handles it. "My duty is to my clan. I will protect them." Background Information Takahiro is the first and only son of the Uchiha Clan Head and his Wife. For years they tried for a child but with no luck. Finally after countless attempts, Takahiro's mother fell pregnant. It was a huge deal to the couple, they had finally been blessed with their own child to love and care for. There was small celebration amongst the clan involving a feast and music. Nine months later Takahiro was born and his parents decided that while they would love and care for him deeply, he would not receive special treatment amongst the other children in hope to avoid him growing up to become vain and self entitled. Their parenting worked out well. Takahiro grew up to be a rather kind hearted child. Even without special treatment Takahiro proved to be quite talented. He was naturally perceptive and quite quick on his feet. In the academy he showed potential to be a great ninja. Like all Uchiha, Takahiro had to learn the Great Fire Ball Technique as a sort of "coming of age" rite. This was the one thing his father really pushed him for, ushering him and encouraging him to train day in day out. Explaining that once he became a ninja he would have to dedicate himself to becoming stronger if he wanted to protect the village he loved so much. This encouragement fueled his Will of Fire. And when he was 12 Takahiro created a powerful Fireball, successfully completing his Rite. Takahiro's father treated him to dinner that night and explained a few things to him. "You may take my place one day. As head of our Clan. Or perhaps you'll strive higher and you'll protect our Village as our Hokage. Regardless, Taka, you must push yourself always. Dedicate yourself to protecting those around you. You are my Son, and I will ALWAYS believe in you". When the Kage's daughter was kidnapped Takahiro was sent with his team to pursue the strongest chakra source. What resulted was a battle that resulted in the unlocking of Takahiro's sharingan after believing his Sensei had been killed in battle. While the team managed to eliminate their first enemy they were soon faced with a stage two jinchuriki form. Thankfully Ikeru Senju, the Hokage himself, intervened defeating the beast and giving Team Instinct time to collect their wounded and fall back to the village. Sometime after the events of Arc 3 Ikeru Senju was killed and Eito Fuma took control of Konoha. During an announcement Keldran Fuma arrived and gave Konoha an Ultimatum; Join him in the new village of Kogakure or be considered a threat. Takahiro left Konoha with 140 other Uchiha Clan Members, becoming the Lord of the Kogakure branch of the Uchiha. During a feast, Takahiro reannounced his and his clan's fealty to Keldran as well as officially regarding Shinra Kideme and Ranta Larizzai as Brothers in all but Blood. Through hard training Takahiro also fully matured his Sharingan around this time. During a coversation with Obelisk Rinha, Takahiro was made aware of the dire circumstances surrounding his teacher and brother, Ranta. With the help of his close friend and brother Shinra Kideme he travelled to Sunagakure with the intent to lend aid. Instead, the duo found the body of their teacher and evidence of a criminal organization operating out of the remains of Suna which was now void of life. The trauma of the discovery awakened Takahiro's Mangekyo Sharingan. Sadly Takahiro perished during the War for Konoha due to poor leadership on his part. His death serves to show that the good die young in positions they are not ready for. Personality & Behavior Takahiro is quite carefree and a very positive individual and while he is carefree he can become serious when the situation calls for it. He is a good listener and tries his best to listen to the thoughts and opinions of others but has a very strong affinity for leadership. There is something that makes him quite unique amongst most Uchiha. Takahiro has shown the qualities of someone with an ever burning Will of Fire which results in an incredible drive and indomitable will in the face of adversity. Lately he has shown signs of stress and pressure which are the result of his sudden promotion to Lordship. This results him occasionally comming across as cold, brash or even aggressive. Appearance Takahiro is a young boy standing at about 5ft 8 with an athletic build. He has shoulder length black hair that is often left quite messy in style. He often wears tight fitting black t-shirts or tank tops with standard issue shinobi pants and ninja tabi. He has ninja tool pouches strapped to his legs that carry his gear. He has a tanto strapped to his lower back that sits horizontally across his back. Since becoming a Clan Lord he has taken to wearing a large navy blue cloak emblazoned with the Uchiha Clan Crest. Abilities Ninjutsu: Takahiro is extremely talented with ninjutsu showing an extreme affinity towards Fire Nature. Kenjutsu: Takahiro is no master swordsman but he is competent in the use of a sword though he tends to prefer using the smaller Tanto as opposed to a full sized Katana. Shurikenjutsu: Takahiro is quite accurate with his throws. Hand Seals: Takahiro has advanced skill in hand seals, able to weave them quite quickly and proficiently. Genjutsu: With the use of his Sharingan he is able to cast high-level Genjutsu simply by making eye contact. His skill with Genjutsu is also quite impressive. Dojutsu: Takahiro has matured his Sharingan. He is capable of seeing peoples chakra, able to discern irregularities within them such as Genjutsu. He is also able to read advanced Taijutsu techniques and see minute details like lip reading and pencil movements. He is now also capable of copying people's jutsus as long as he posseses that nature. Summoning Contract Takahiro has signed a summoning contract with the great Eagles. He can summon flocks of smaller eagles or focus on summon Wedge, the greatest of all the Eagles with a wingspan of almost 40ft. Wedge and most of the other eagles have specialties in Wind Natures. Mangekyo Sharingan Takahiro's Mangekyo Sharingan resembles a pinwheel style star. There is a large black star with a smaller red star in the center surrounding his Pupils. Right Eye Untrained Left Eye Currently Unmastered - 2/15 sessions Takahiro's left eye is able to utilise a long-range version of Kamui, which can transport targets anywhere in the user's line of sight. The target is surrounded with a barrier space, the location and size of which can be specified at will, and when the user concentrates on the target within, the space at the barrier's centre distorts and draws everything within into another dimension. Both Eyes Untrained Susanoo Takahiro's Susanoo is a brilliant Emerald in colour. Currently he is only capable of manifesting an Arm of his Susanoo which looks skeletal in appearance. The arm also seems to burn with green fire and Takahiro is surround by chakra like an aura when using the technique. The arm, while still in early stages is extremely durable and would require a monstrous amount of force to even damage it. The Susanoo however is unable to regenerate if damaged and constantly drains large amounts of chakra while putting Takahiro under massive amounts of physical duress. Databook Trivia - Takahiro has a brilliant emerald coloured chakra. - His favourite food is BBQ Beef and his least favourite is Lettuce. - Takahiro's dream is to now take back Konoha from Eito Fuma. - He wishes to avenge Sunagakure and put it on the path to rebirth, for Ranta's sake. Library Spars/battles Taka vs Obelisk (Victory) Takahiro vs Myōō! (Victory + Sharingan session 2) Chisa Setsuno vs Takahiro Uchiha (Victory + Sharingan session 3 = Second Tomoe awakened) Takahiro vs Obelisk Round 2 (Victory + Sharingan session 4) Casual Team Instinct First Meeting Team Instinct Reunites ... With BBQ! A Day Out! The Wilted Flower An Unexpected Meeting A Feast! The Uchiha Meet! Al and Taka, Tea Time! Storyline Arc 3 - Trail of the Five Spiders Only The Strong will Survive (DM) Eagle Contract Arc 5 Prelude - Alpha and Omega Recovering the All Seeing Eye Time to Report! Missions C-rank: Fire Walk with me (Success) C-Rank: If it ain't one thing, its another (Unfinished due to inactivity) Training Summoning Training Part I Part II '''(Completed) Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8319 '''Part I]' Part II Part III '(Completed) Fire Release: Flame Bullet Part I Part II '''(Completed) Fire Release: Fire Chakra Armour (Earned after Arc 3) Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique (Earned after Arc 3) Big Ball of Fun (Taijutsu) Teaching Body Flicker (Sharingan session 1) Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9394 '''Part I]' Part II Part III' (Completed) Training Until They Drop (Taka & Chisa) Uchiha & Hatake Train! Part I Teaching Nura! Teaching O to spit Fire! [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9965 Part I] Hyuda, Uchiha and a few more! (Sharingan session 5) Bonded Brothers - Shinra and Taka train! (Sharingan session 6 - Fully Matured) (Halt Session 1/5) Alwin and Takahiro Train (Halt Session 2/5) Hanzo and Taka train! (L Eye 1/15) Takahiro and Shinra - New powers (L Eye 2/15) Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)